


Laughter

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: You meet a familiar face face in a dark alleyway late at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season 3

Stars glittered in the velvet black sky. Occasionally a cloud would drift by, but the wind would usher it along, not wanting to deny mortals the majestic beauty of a diamond studded night sky.

The street of Gotham were silent as normal at this hour, but the sleepy silence were interrupted by a hysterical laughter crawling along the walls as you carefully picked your way through the alley. You tensed and your steps instantly quickened, your gaze fluttering as you glanced behind you, down the alleyway. It was a laugh that would forever stay in your mind and for a moment, you almost forgot that he was dead and expected him to creep up on you, whispering wicked things in your ear. Then you remembered hearing that laugh, like a mirage sweeping through the city at nights, ever since the day your boyfriend was killed and you knew it couldn't be him. And yet, there was something particular about the laugh this night…

You shrugged those ridiculous thoughts away and continued your way through the alley, rounding a corner of the dark street. The feeling of hands on your waist and a body against your back made you jump and gasp loudly but before you got the time to scream, there was a strong hand pressing around your mouth, muffling the scream that fled your mouth. Fear splintered your heart and your chest tightened as your blood ran cold while you were barely able to breathe. 

“Hello, dollface,” a familiar voice whispered in your ear and a chill went through you, your eyes flickering back to see the green, sparkling orbs twinkling back at you and your eyes widened. The hand loosened from your mouth and you stared in disbelief at the figure holding your body so firmly, so familiar. 

“Jerome?” you managed to utter and gasped when the starlight fell upon his face. It was him, but all twisted and scarred up, his mouth curling up in a wicked smile and staples covering his face, like his face had been cut off and put back on. A scream wanted to crawl out of your throat but nothing came. Jerome's grip on your waist tightened and he twirled you around to push you against the brick wall. 

“Has my Princess been naughty?” he mused and tilted his face, his eyes full with mischief and his fingers digging into your flesh. 

Confused, you knitted your eyebrows and slowly shook your head, “W-What?...No…” 

“Tell me, gorgeous, have you waited for me?” His hand dipped down under your dress and his fingers started rubbing your clit through your panties, making you gasp. Jerome chuckled amused. “Or have you been a bad, bad girl?” 

Your breathing quickened and your eyes fluttered away from his, arousal coursing through your veins and down to your throbbing cunt. Jerome snickered. “Tsk tsk...you should have waited for me, my naughty little kitten.” 

“Y-You were dead,” you whispered in a moan as his fingers continued their sweet torture, your hips bucking against him.

“What does that have to do with anything?” He raised an eyebrow and slipped his fingers inside your panties, penetrating your tight pussy. Your eyes widened and you moaned, grabbing his shoulders when he started moving his fingers inside of you. With mouth agape and breathing ragged, you stared into his glimmering eyes as you felt the tightening knot in your lower belly. Jerome grinned wolfishly and pulled out his finger just when you were about to come. You whimpered lowly and he chuckled. 

“You know the rules, doll. Naughty girls aren't allowed to come until daddy has.” Jerome unfastened his pants and you instantly fell on your knees onto the dirty ground. He pulled out his swelling cock and you licked your lips with a wicked smirk up at the sight of small drops of precum dripping from the head . You leaned forward and flicked your tongue over the tip, gathering the glistening beads. Jerome hissed, grabbed your head with both his hands as he slammed his cock deep down your throat, causing you to choke and gag on his throbbing length. His manic laughter rumbled through the air and mixed with the sound of your gags as he fucked your face roughly, with spittle drooling down your chin. 

Jerome quickened his pace before he thrusted a few more times and his hips snapped, the head of his pulsing cock hitting the back of your throat as he came with a guttural growl, a year worth of semen spurting down your mouth. Closing your eyes, you sucked off every last drop before his flaccid dick slipped out from your lips. 

When you opened your eyes, he was gone and the maniac laughter was slowly dying away between the walls, and you wondered if it all had been a wonderful fantasy.


End file.
